


Gingerbread Mess

by Sprite_jpeg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crack, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gingerbread House, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Stupid idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_jpeg/pseuds/Sprite_jpeg
Summary: Jack thinks its a great idea to let the Overwatch team decorate gingerbread houses. It doesn't really go as planned.





	

Jack Morrison walked into the Overwatch headquarters bag in his left hand filled with around 10 gingerbread house kits.   
"Alright team, Since some of us..." He glared over at Gabriel who was being his edgy self in the corner. "… have issues getting along with the other teammates, I've decided to have a group activity including everyone."   
He put the bag on the large table that’s in the middle of the room. Then proceeded to take out one of the kits. Then held it in his hand.   
"We are making gingerbread houses! Its hip with the kids these days." He said enthusiastically.   
Gabriel crossed his arms while still being in the corner. " That’s fucking lame."   
"Shut up Reyes, You little shit." Jack grabbed a stapler that was set on the table from previous paper work he was working on, then threw it at Gabriel.   
"Fuck you Morrison." A low grunt game from Gabriel when the stapler hit his chest.   
"Everyone group up in numbers of two or three and grab a damn box." Jack pointed to the pile of boxes that was pouring out of the plastic bag.   
"Okay, dad" Tracer sighed and zoomed to jacks side. "I'm teaming up with Jack!" Tracer smiled.   
Mccree walked over to Hanzo and rested his metal arm on the shorter man's head. "I call the archer." A smirk appeared on his lips.   
"No" Hanzo attempted to shoo the other man away.   
"Come on Hanzo, lighten up for your huckleberry." He chuckled.   
"But I already have a teammate, my brother Genji. Right Genji?" He turned around to look at his brother but he was beside another Overwatch member.   
"Umm sorry brother, I'm already with Zenyata." Genji rubbed the metallic armor of the back of his neck.   
Hanzo sighed. "I guess I'm with you gunslinger".   
Both of them made their way to the large table to grab one of the Christmas themed boxes. Mccree grabbed one and then proceeded to do their own thing in one of the corners of the room.   
Genji and Zenyatta did the same.   
D.va and Lucio rushed over to the table, excitement filled their eyes. They high-fived when D.va grabbed a box. They left the table giggling to themselves. 

"Oi Roadie! Wanna be partnered up wit me?" Junkrat nudged the big dude beside him with a grin. The only response was a grunt and a nod from the larger man.   
Junkrat giggled, limped over to the table and grabbed a box filled with gingerbread and icing. Both him and Roadhog decided to work on the floor near D.va and Lucio.   
Zarya, Torbjorn and Winston were already standing near each other, they all shrugged in unison , Winston grabbed a box and sat at a table at the other end of the room.   
Pharah shuffled to Mercy and nudged her. "Hey let's be gay I mean let's be partners." Pharah's eyebrows then did a wiggly motion. Mercy just laughed and nodded. Symmetra then stepped in. "If you guys want perfections then you will need me on your team." Pharah and Mercy both agreed, "Ill get the box!" Mercy then made her way towards the table, grabbed one of the few boxes left, then made her way back to the other two. There was space in the middle of the open room so they decided to set up their base there.   
Bastion was just beepidy boopiding with his bird friend when he heard someone calling him from behind.Bastion turned to face a short woman with a white and blue coat on. "Um Hi, sorry for bothering you and your bird friend but... uh I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?"   
Bastion let out a boop in agreement. Mei smiled and walked to the table, bumping into jack and Tracer who were setting up their station. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry...sorry!" She shuffled back to bastion and placed the box on his head. They decided to just work on the project there. 

Ana sighed "I think I might be getting to old for this.." Reinhardt came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be silly! You'll always be young to me." Without His armor he looks like a giant teddy bear.   
"You are too good to me." Ana replied and went to grab a box. "Time to get started, Santa." She laughed, and Reinhardt grabbed the box that was being handed to him.   
Sombra walked over to Widowmaker with the last box in her hand. "There is no point in arguing with Jack right now, may as well get this over with." Widowmaker agreed and they both made their way to Gabriel.   
"No way in hell am I making a gingerbread house." Gabriel scoffed.   
"Come on Gabriel" Widowmaker's French accident rolled off her tongue.   
"Gabriel, you are making the fucking gingerbread house, you edge lord, My Chemical Romance, shopping at hot topic, emo fuck." Jack yelled from across the room, he must've been eavesdropping.   
"Fuck you Morrison!" Gabriel grabbed the box angrily from Sombra. 

The room was loud with discussion and arguing among the groups. 

Hanzo and Mccree had different ideas on how they wanted to decorate their gingerbread house.   
"Lets just fucking cover the whole fucking thing with icin', darlin'." Mccree got the tube ready to start pouring all of the substance onto the gingerbread house.   
"Mccree no!" Hanzo took the tube away from him and gave him a glare.   
"We need to make it simple yet elegant you fool, we can’t just make it look like a disaster."   
"Well I just want to eat it." Mccree snatched the tube back from the other.   
"I will not be associated with such a disgrace of a design you come up with. Let me do the work." Hanzo grabbed the tube once more and started creating patterns on the roof, carefully.   
Mccree just sighed and waited for an opening to let him do some work too. 

Meanwhile D.va and Lucio Were sitting on the ground making a mess and really enjoying the task they were given. Jack got curious onto what they were creating so he gave the handful of candy he had to Tracer, letting her complete the finishing touches on their gingerbread house. He then he walked over to D.va and Lucio.   
"What have your creative minds come up with?" He looked down to see their gingerbread house covered in drawing of dicks all over it.   
Jack's jaw dropped. His plan to have beautiful gingerbread houses was ruined by dicks.   
"Like it old man?" D.va Laughed and high fived Lucio.   
Jack then threw his hands in the air in defeat, he walked back to Tracer who was doing a pretty decent job on the last bit of decorations.   
"Good Job kid." And he gave her a thumbs up.   
"Thanks dad!" She smiled, feeling proud. 

"Roadieeeee! Let me blow it up! Come on!" Junkrat whined.   
Roadhog was sitting on the ground still trying to figure out how everything pieced together.   
"No." Roadhog sighed. 

Genji and Zenyatta were having their own dispute...   
"Master we have to put it together." Genji held out his hand waiting for Zenyatta to give back the box he had earlier given to him.   
"No my student, the Universe will assemble it for us." Zenyatta nodded.   
"Umm master, I don't think that’s how it works.." Genji face palmed. 

"GUMDROPS RAIN FROM ABOVE" Pharah threw a bunch of gum drops onto their very colorful gingerbread house.   
"Pharah no! You are disrupting the beauty I have created!" Symmetra complained.   
"Oh lighten up Symmetra, it's just for fun." Mercy sighed.   
"To you maybe but everything I make is beautiful and this, this is not beauty." Symmetra snapped at her.   
"Hey don’t snap at my girl!" Pharah stepped in.   
"Alright, stop arguing you two, lets just get back to decorating this house thing." 

"Um Zarya you just broke one of the walls.." Winston put a palm on the woman's shoulder.   
"It's not my fault it broke so easily. It should have been stronger!" Zarya shoo'd the others hand away.   
"I've got a better idea." The dwarfs voice broke the tension. "Let's smash it to pieces!"   
The other two agreed and bits and pieces of gingerbread started flying all over the room. 

Mei and Bastion were doing a fine job with the project at hand. Their gingerbread house wasn't perfect but it was sure as hell better than the rage quit group of Zarya, Torbjorn and Winston. 

"Ugh my hands are too big to do small details!" Reinhardt Complained while struggling to put a small piece of candy in a specific spot.   
"Here let me do it, Grandma knows best." Ana took the piece of candy from Reinhardt and placed it with ease.   
"Grandpa is impressed" He let out a chuckle, then a smile followed. 

The room was filled with so much chaos that the argument between the last group seemed so small in comparison.   
"Come on Gabriel put at least one candy down." Sombra held out a mint gesturing Gabriel to take it.   
"No I never agreed to help." Gabe rolled his eyes.   
"You agreed when you joined our group." Sombra forced the candy in his hand.   
"I never agreed to join, I was forced by you two and Jack." He scoffed.   
"We should add a spider." Widowmaker interrupted the other two, while looking at the gingerbread house while tapping a finger on her lip.   
"A spider? It’s a Christmas themed activity, spiders don't work." Sombra looked at her confused.   
"I think we should make the whole house black." Reaper replied.   
"W-what? We don’t even have black!"   
"Then we will make it..."   
"No" Sombra Replied. 

A couple hours later the whole room was a disaster, gingerbread, icing, and candy scattered everywhere.   
Jack looked around at the mess, his plans were as ruined as the rage quits team's gingerbread house.   
"Jack, you should have known that your good intentions were going to be a total disaster in the end." Gabriel was trying to hold back a laugh, while he put his hand on Jacks shoulder.   
"Fuck you Reyes..."

**Author's Note:**

> While me and my friend were decorating a Halloween gingerbread house, we were like hey what if the Heroes of Overwatch did a thing like this? Since its close to Christmas now we decided to write a fanfic. Sorry its lame, and has nothing to really do with the plot of Overwatch.


End file.
